Journal 001
by Ravyntree
Summary: Evidence 12001; journal found months after subject's disappearance, lends new light to investigation.
1. September 18

September 18, 2008

Not a lot going on today. I tried to get dad to come to my science fair, but he didn't have time so I went alone and showed him my ribbon when I got home. I guess it's no different than any other year, so I can't complain.

Gaz has her new video game. Its kinda cheesy if you ask me, but she likes it alright so whatever keeps her happy.. and away from me.

I stalked Zim's house today, like you know I've been doing for the past two days. With no skool, I can finally dedicate some firm time to busting him for the alien he is! I've been taking pictures, but so far he hasn't done anything too alien-like. 0h well, time will reward me, I'm sure.

I did see something weird today. 0n the way home from Zim's place, I decided to go to the park for a nice walk because it's not too terribly hot today. As I was walking, I kept getting the eerie feeling like I was being watched. It seems silly now, but it felt real at the time. I kept looking around, but I was the only one in the park so it must have just been me. I don't even want to write this because it's so silly, but this is my private journal so nobody will ever be reading this stuff anyways.

Well.. as I was heading towards the park entrance, I swear I saw one of the trees move. Like, it was bent over and just straightened up or something. I only noticed it out of the corner of my eye, so I must have just misperceived the wind, or maybe a squirrel jumping off a branch or something of the like. I'm still feeling a little unnerved by it, but I shouldn't so I'm just going to write it here and forget about it.

Dib, signing off.


	2. September 19

September 19, 2008

Another day of watching Zim. 0h man, I had some good pictures of him and GIR without their disguises on, but Zim spotted me and broke my camera! That was an expensive camera, too. I'm so mad.. but at least I tried, and I will keep trying because I have all the time in the world.

Gaz beat her game today and has returned to some of her old ones. I drank the last soda in the fridge today just to make her mad and man, did she get mad! We were also supposed to go get pizza tonight, but dad had some big meeting with Mr. President Man so he said we will have to wait until next month. I felt a little bad about drinking the soda then, because I know Gaz was looking forward to pizza. Bad day for her.

I polished off the last of an article about bigfoot that I was writing to send in to the newspaper. They won't publish it, I know, but maybe if I just keep getting the word out, someone will pay attention to what I am saying. I mean, after all, if I'm right about Zim then maybe I'm right about other things as well.

Dib, signing off.

Postscript;

Its 11pm. I'm signing in a moment to report something odd. I am monitoring one of the cameras I have stationed outside Zim's house, and there is something up against the side of his house. I can only see a shadow, but it looks to me like it may be some kind of long board, or maybe a small tree or something. I'm not sure, but it's flat against the house, not leaning, like it's standing on its own or something. I will keep track and see if Zim comes out to do anything with it.


	3. September 21

September 21, 2008

I haven't logged in for a couple days now because there hasn't been much happening.

My submission to the paper was turned down like I thought it would be. They sent me a letter asking me to stop sending them things, too. Maybe one of these days when I uncover something big, then they will listen to me.

The thing beside Zim's house was gone the next morning. I didn't see what happened to it because I fell asleep not long after making the post. I wonder what Zim's up to.. Nothing good, for sure. I will be keeping a closer eye on him.

Maybe I will go for a walk today.. The weather is so nice; warm but not too much so. The park should be empty again, too, because its dinner time for most people.

Dib, signing off.


	4. September 22

September 22, 2008

I saw it again, and this time I swear I really did see something. As I was walking, out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the trees move. It did a little side-step, just a small one, and its trunk seemed to split right apart like legs. When I turned to look, it was still again but I swear I saw it move. I don't think I will be going to the park anymore. There is something weird going on and I don't care to know what.

Dib, signing off.


	5. September 23

September 23, 2008

0h man, Zim really messed up today! At Skool, I caught him talking to GIR through his little microphone communicator his PAK thingy. Anyways, I snapped a picture of him! Well, he was in one of the stalls with the door closed.. and I couldn't really see too much. It would have been better if I'd had my video recorder, then I would really have some evidence!

I'm sending the picture to the SE now. They will be so surprised when they see it!

Dib, signing off.


	6. September 24

September 24, 2008

So the picture wasn't really all that great. They wrote me back with the usual 'leave us alone' comments. 0ne day they will see that I'm right..

For now though, I'm not too concerned. I have plenty of time to capture Zim.

In other news, I have been avoiding the park, but I still get that feeling sometimes when I'm walking home from Skool. I don't know what it is, but it's the same as I got when that weird tree was around. I mean, you know, when I imagined the tree doing weird stuff. Not like it actually happened.

Dib, signing off.


	7. September 25

September 25, 2008

Something tried to get into my room last night. Must have been a raccoon or rat or something because most of the night I kept hearing sounds like claws against my window, but every time I looked nothing was there. I asked Dad to check around outside, but of course he was busy so I did myself. I didn't see anything, and I'm not sure how an animal would even get up to my window because there are no trees near it. 0h well, maybe it was a bird or something, who knows?

More stalking Zim today.. He didn't do anything too unusual, just his normal weird stuff. Nothing to record as evidence against him though.

Dib, signing off.


	8. September 26

September 26, 2008

0ne of my cameras outside Zim's home went down last night. I tried to figure out what the problem was, but I can't get up any footage of an hour before the camera stopped. It's really weird.. the film records to my computer like normal, nothing interesting, then just goes black all the sudden and stays that way for an hour, then stops. I will have to go tonight and see if I can fix it. Hopefully it's nothing major.

Dib, signing off.


	9. September 27

September 27, 2008

Zim must have found my camera and messed it up. When I got there, someone had cut the input wires, then later cut the rest of them. That explains the hour of nothingness. Though, I don't know why he would do that instead of just cut all of them at once.. Stupid alien.

The odd thing is that my other two cameras don't show him leaving his house at all during the night. He must have snuck out at some odd angle.

I wasn't able to fix the camera, and had to bring it back here to work on. It took me awhile to gather all the wires and dismantle the base. Something else odd is that the wires didn't look cut.. they looked chewed, as if by very sharp teeth. Zim doesn't have sharp teeth, and neither does GIR. He must have used some odd alien tool or something.

I think he may have been watching me, too. The whole time I kept hearing sounds in the bushes, and once a twig was even thrown at me. I just ignored him. No point feeding his stupidity.

Dib, signing off.


	10. September 29

September 29, 2008

I missed a day of journaling because our power went down for no reason. Everyone was mad, including me. Gaz lost three levels of work, and one of Dad's experiments exploded. I lost a whole day of recording because not only did the power go out, my computer also went down.

It took the company five hours to fix the problem, which was also a little strange. They said two of our cables had broken. They wouldn't say much else. When I went out to take a peek, the cables looked exactly like my camera wires.. If Zim is messing with my house now, he's going to pay..

Dib, signing off.


	11. September 30

September 30, 2008

Last day of September. It's starting to feel a little like fall. I'm not too fond of 0ctober though.. not after what happened a couple years ago with the 'Halloweenies', as Zim called them. I know it's silly because it hasn't happened since, but sometimes I still worry..

Skool was boring and useless as always today. I mostly watched Zim glare around at everyone else. He is so weird, even for an alien. I don't understand how every other human in the world cannot see that he is an alien!

Dib, signing off.


	12. 0ctober 1

0ctober 1, 2008

I think I'm going crazy.. I returned to Zim's house to install a new camera and I got that feeling again.. only, it was worse this time. As if whatever is causing it were closer, or something. I don't know.

I was hit with another stick while I was crouched in the bushes. Except.. this time it didn't just hit me, it scratched me. It was as if someone had dragged it down the back of my neck. I fell over and turned, but nothing was there, not even a twig or bush branch or anything.

I asked Gaz when I got home though and she said there's a red mark on my neck. It doesn't make sense. I don't understand what scratched me, but I'm sure Zim has something to do with it and I'm not letting him get away with it!

Dib, signing off.


	13. 0ctober 2

0ctober 2, 2008

I confronted Zim today about the scratch and weird noises and he denied up and down that he knew anything about what I was saying. He's lying, I know it. I'm hoping my camera will catch something.

I saw that thing leaning against his house again last night. I can't figure out how it keeps getting there.. It just suddenly appears, and when I slow down the tape it's as if the thing slowly morphs out of the darkness and.. stands there. Well, leans. Then it just vanishes back from where it came from, as if it's sliding away. I don't know what it is, or what Zim is up to, but it can't be good. I'm going to spend surveillance tomorrow night and try to see with my own eyes what it going on.

Dib, signing off.


	14. 0ctober 3

0ctober 3, 2008

Tonight's the night. I have all my gear packed up and ready to go. I even polished my camera lens to be sure nothing goes wrong. Now I just have to wait for dark..

I suppose I may as well write about the day while I'm logged in.

Well, for starts I fell down the steps at Skool. Everyone laughed at me, of course. The worst part is that I tripped over a stupid twig on the steps. I don't even know how it happened, but it was humiliating. And when I fell I dropped some of my books and a passing student kicked them into the grass. Picking them up made me late for class and Mrs. Bitters made me sit in the 'stupid seat'. What a crappy day.. I'm glad it's the weekend. Now I can just focus on my research.

Dib, signing off.


	15. 0ctober 4

0ctober 4, 2008

I don't know exactly what happened last night.. But it wasn't right. I don't know, I have to record it though.

I went to Zim's house to watch the cameras and hidden angles and I was attacked… I don't know what it was.. But it must have been Zim. Zim in some.. weird outfit or disguise or something. I don't know. Maybe the tree I saw in the park did move after all.. Zim must have some.. tree disguise or something.

I don't know, but he has gone too far this time. I still don't know exactly what happened, but I was attacked…. By a tree. Zim in a tree costume. A very good tree costume. I couldn't see very well, but I just remember tree branches with ends curled like fingers and tipped, like claws. And red eyes. Redder than Zim's, but maybe it was just the glow from the streetlamps or something. The costume.. it was huge. Really thin, but at least three or four times as tall as I am.

He scratched me, and ripped my shirt. Those weird.. tree-branch hands.. Grabbed my shirt and pulled me down when I turned to look at him. Then he just.. stared down at me with those horrible eyes. It wasn't like Zim. I tried to move away, but he grabbed me again and shoved me into the bushes. That scratched me more. Then he broke my camera and chewed on it. He chewed on my camera!

He has gone too far this time. He is going to pay for all of this! How dare he lay his filthy alien hands on me, a human! I'm going back tonight, this time with more than just my camera..

Dib, signing off.


	16. 0ctober 5

0ctober 5, 2008

It wasn't Zim. I don't know what the heck that thing is but it's not Zim… Another alien must have come to Earth! I don't know what, or why.. But it wasn't Zim and it wasn't Irken.

I reviewed the footage from my camera up until the attack, and just a few minutes before I got there Zim can be seen in the window. Looking out. He doesn't leave his house, and I can be sure of this because I adjusted all the angles to cover any possible means of out. I don't know what is going on, but I intend to find out… Two aliens attacking Earth? Why do I have to do everything by myself..

Dib, signing off.


	17. 0ctober 6

0ctober 6, 2008

Zim wasn't at Skool today. My camera broke again last night, only this time every one of them went out. I looked around for them, but I can't even find any trace of them anywhere. Zim must have taken them inside and hidden them. Maybe that's why he was absent today.. He was examining my technology.

I am so tired..

Dib, signing off.


	18. 0ctober 7

0ctober 7, 2008

No Zim again today. Not that anyone but myself cares, or even notices probably. I went to his house today but he didn't answer the door and I couldn't see anything in the windows. I did notice some odd scratches on his door.. I wonder if that thing that attacked me tried to get into his house, and he is hiding from it? Maybe he knows what it is. I haven't seen it recently, and to be honest I don't ever want to see it again.

But I have to, for Earth's sake. Nobody else is going to save the world so I guess it falls on me. Again.

Dib, signing off.


	19. 0ctober 8

0ctober 8, 2008

No Zim. I'm starting to wonder if maybe he is up to something after all.. It's not like him to be gone so long without some stab at taking over the world. He has built incredible things in only one day.. I can't even thing of what he could do in three. Maybe I will go over again after Skool and see if I can break into his house..

Dib, signing off.


	20. 0ctober 9

0ctober 9, 2008

Zim's gnomes are all broken. They are smashed all to pieces and scattered across his yard.. I don't know who or what could have done such a thing, but my thoughts are turning to that.. tree-thing again. I still haven't seen it, but this is all too strange to not be related to that thing..

I didn't try breaking in today, although with the security systems down it would have been easy. I think the smashed gnomes shook me up a little.. I will go back tomorrow and try. Hopefully I can put an answer to all this.

Dib, signing off.


	21. 0ctober 10

0ctober 10, 2008

I got into Zim's house. He's dead. I don't know what did it to him, but it did it to GIR, too…

I found him in the kitchen just.. torn to bits, really. Blood and gore was splattered everywhere. Just.. everywhere in the kitchen. All over the walls and the ceiling and floor… As if something had.. had fun tearing him apart. I could hardly find a solid piece of him left to even recognize… GIR was in the main room, smashed into bits. Metal and gears were stuck in the wall, as if something had just.. slammed him against the wall repeatedly or something.. I don't know what to do.. This is too much.. I don't know what to do..

P0ST-SCRIPT:

0kay.. I contacted the SE and explained what happened now that my head is cleared a little. I still can't believe what happened… They want pictures. I don't want to go back.. I can't go back there. But they won't send anyone else.. If I'm to stop this thing I guess.. I guess I have to go back.

Dib, signing off.


	22. 0ctober 11

0ctober 11, 2008

I went back to Zim's house today and.. I really do think I'm losing my mind now. There was no trace of.. anything. The blood, the gore, the metal.. all gone. Not a speck anywhere. I couldn't find Zim or GIR anywhere, either. But.. it must have been real because the holes were in the walls where bits of GIR had been. So.. if it really did happen then.. what happened to their bodies..?

Dib, signing off.


	23. 0ctober 12

0ctober 12, 2008

The tapping at my window returned.. I still can't see anything, but I think maybe.. maybe I saw a twig tapping at the bottom corner of the glass. I don't know.

I can't sleep.. I keep having nightmares. I had one last night and it woke me up. I don't remember what it was about, but when I woke up, for a moment, I thought I saw something standing in the corner of my room. Something.. tree-like. When I turned on the light though nothing was there.

I'm going to go crazy at this point.. I need to calm down. I can't talk to Dad, or anybody else.. I just need to figure this out. Then everything will be okay.

Dib, signing off.


	24. 0ctober 14

0ctober 14, 2008

I heard it again last night.. That tapping on my window. I don't know what it is, but I just want it to stop! I can't deal with all of this… I didn't go to Skool. I can't leave my room. I get that feeling all the time now and I just can't leave my room… What is happening to me? This can't be real.. I must have been dreaming everything. Most of it did happen late at night, after all.. And the visit to Zim's house.. Lucid dreaming? Yeah, that must be it. I will go back to Zim's house tomorrow and put an end to all this mess.

Dib, signing off.


	25. 0ctober 15

0ctober 15, 2008

I couldn't bring myself to go today.. I feel like such a coward. I know I will go and everything will be fine.. The gnomes will be there and Zim will yell at me to get away from his house and all will be fine. I know I'm just stressed out and tense. The nightmares must be escalating because I'm letting them. I need to put my mind at ease. I will do it tomorrow. I will go first thing in the morning, before Skool starts. Then I will see that nothing is wrong, go to Skool, and all will be normal again.

Dib, signing off.


	26. 0ctober 16

0ctober 16, 2008

Nightmares.. Horrible nightmares kept waking me up last night. I didn't go to Zim's house because I was just too tired.. I feel like I haven't gotten any sleep at all.

The weird thing is.. I don't remember going to sleep.. or waking up. I just remember the vivid nightmares.. That thing, that tree-thing, in my room. It was in the corner of the room at first, then it just kept moving closer and closer to my bed until it got close enough for me to see its face… Horrible red eyes, just like I dreamed before.. Horrible fangs and claws.. It smelled like rotting leaves and wood, and the sound… Like maggots squirming and chewing.. It was terrible, and all too realistic for me.. I can still smell that scent.. But I know it's not real. It's just memories from the dreams. I have that feeling again though.. But I'm sure I'm making that up too. None of this is real, all just stress-induced dreaming.

Tomorrow I will go to Zim's house and end the nightmares.

Dib, signing off.


	27. 0ctober 17

0ctober 17, 2008

I must be hurting myself in my sleep… I had another dream about the tree-thing again. This time when I looked up he was right in my face.. I could hear the maggots and smell the decay. And he reached out and scratched my face.. When I woke up, there were three scratches down my cheek. I must have scratched myself in my sleep or something. They are so thin.. I don't know how my nails did it, but they must have. I wish the smell would go away.. and the feeling. I'm hurting myself. I still haven't left but for drink and to use the bathroom.. I can't even eat. It makes me sick. I have to force water to stay down.

I need to go to Zim's house and end all of this… Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will go.

Dib, signing off.


	28. 0ctober 18

0n 0ctober 18, 2008 at 3:04am a single word was entered into the subject's computerized journal. No information or resources can be found on the word. The only record of the word lies in files written on journals of missing persons. An ongoing investigation has been launched, as the word seems to appear most in the journals and diaries of young missing children.

Following the eyewitness testimony of XXXXX XXXXX, it is approximated that the subject exited his house around 3:10am. He was last seen is black jeans and shirt, along with black boots and a black longcoat. Last eyewitness testimony by XXXX XXXXX places him entering the house of another student whom is not currently registered under any records but is known among students and the middle-skool teacher, XXXX XXXXXXX as 'Zim'.

This student is being sought for questioning, but as of Friday, 0ctober 5 2008 at 3:04pm he has not been seen.

As of the moment, no further details have been released to the public.

The following is the last recorded entry from the subject:

0ctober 18, 2008

Slenderman

Dib, signing off.


End file.
